Sueño o pesadilla?
by LowlyMARIANA
Summary: Ginny le pide a Harry que la quiera, qué le dira Harry?... PostHogwarts!, HHr. Espero que les guste.


Hola, acá les traigo otro Fic…, sólo les pido que por favor no me odien por la primera parte…

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner BROS, y si hago esto es por diversión.

**Sueño o Pesadilla?**

-Harry, quiéreme, ámame como yo a ti – decía Ginny acercándose a Harry para abrazarlo y acariciarle el pecho.

-No, Ginny, yo no puedo corresponder a tu amor … - le respondió Harry apartando las manos de Ginny y alejándose de ella.

-Pero, por qué, Harry?- preguntó.

-Porque simple y sencillamente no puedo…

-Pero, debe haber un razón… o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas, si hay una razón.

-Y cuál es?

-Amo a otra persona, ella es mi vida…

-Harry, no sabes cuánto me lastimas con esas palabras – dijo acercándosele nuevamente, comenzaba a llorar, Harry, al ver esto, no pudo apartarla, pues a pesar de que no la amaba, era su amiga – quién es ella?

- Es… Hermi…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hermione, despierta, mi amor – decía Harry prendiendo la lamparita – despierta.

-Harry… - dijo Hermione, sentándose en la cama ayudada por su esposo.

-Qué pasó, me desperté porque te movías de un lado para el otro, tuviste una pesadilla?– dijo mientras la veía tomarse el agua que le había alcanzado.

-No, no sé, no sé si fue un sueño o una pesadilla…

-Por qué? De qué se trataba? – le preguntó muy preocupado, sentándose a su costado para abrazarla y besarle la frente.

-Se trataba de…

-De qué, Hermy? – preguntó mientras acariciaba su cabello y volvía a besarla. Hermione le contó su "sueño".

-Pero, es sólo un sueño, no?

-Claro que fue sólo un sueño, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea del todo cierto…

-A qué te refieres? – dijo Hermione desconcertada.

-Me refiero a que yo nunca amaré a otra mujer, siempre te amaré a ti – le dijo Harry acariciando sus mejillas para luego acercarse a sus labios y besarlos tiernamente.

-Yo también, Harry, siempre te amaré – dijo antes de volver a besarlo y rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

-Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, de maravilla.

-Qué bueno! – dijo sonriendo – y cómo está nuestro bebé? – pregunto poniendo su mano en el vientre de Hermione y acariciándolo.

-Muy bien, gracias a Dios – contestó Hermione – me pateó, lo sentiste?.

-Si lo sentí, mi amor – Hermione sonrió – lo hizo de nuevo o me equivoco? – pregunto mirándola.

-Sí, lo hizo de nuevo.

-Oye, pequeñín, parece que estás muy saludable, no? – mirando el vientre de su esposa – y quién no lo estaría? Si estás en el vientre de la mejor y más bella mujer y esposa…

-Harry, no exageres, por favor.

-No, no exagero, es la verdad, mi amor – dijo Harry antes de besarla nuevamente y con su mano libre le acarició la espalda.

-Tú también eres el mejor hombre del mundo, el mejor esposo, aparte de guapo, claro. Te amo…

-Y yo a ti, Hermy, eres, digo, son mi vida – dijo y besó su vientre- recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?.

-Harry, cómo olvidarlo… éramos tan pequeños…

-Sí… y cómo olvidar el día que nos hicimos amigos, el día que dejaste de ser sólo mi mejor amiga para ser mi novia.

-Sí, fue el mismo día de nuestro primer beso, el día que me pediste ser tu esposa…

-Nuestro matrimonio, nuestra Luna de Miel, el día que me diste la maravillosa noticia de que vamos a ser padres, tengo en la memoria todos y cada uno de los momentos que hemos vivido juntos.

-Yo también, amor mío y sé que serás muy buen padre.

-Y tú también serás una muy buena madre, amorcito – dijo Harry.

-Gracias, Harry – dijo y lo besó una vez más – creo que es mejor que volvamos a dormir.

Sí, mañana debemos ir al hospital, nos toca control, verdad?.

-Sí, mi amor.

-Bien, entonces hasta mañana –dijo ayudándola a echarse - o mejor dicho… hasta más tarde, hasta más tarde, pequeñín – dijo acariciando el vientre de Hermione, luego lo besó y después besó a Hermione en la frente – te amo.

-Yo también, hasta más tarde; hasta más tarde bebé – dijo acariciándose el vientre y Harry apagó la lamparita.

**Fin.**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado…

Sé que es algo loco… quizás sea porque en el momento en que lo hice estaba saliendo de una fiebre…

Gracias por leer y por favor, déjenme un Review…

Saludos,

**Claudia.**


End file.
